


Tagged

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Graffiti, Ink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young bobby on the beat confronts a gruff graffiti artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akemi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/gifts).



> Written for samtastic4 and akemi42 after I was sent this picture that akemi42 found in San Fran tonight! They challenged me to write Rookie!Harry/Graffiti artist!Snape. So I did! Enjoy!

Severus lowered his cans. Someone was behind him. “Move on,” he said, turning around.

“That’s usually my line,” said a young constable staring up at the still-wet wall. “Wow. Impressive work.”

“Thank you.”

“Sorry, but do you have permission to…”

Glaring at the proselyte had no effect, so Severus spoke slowly. “This is my property, Constable…”

“Potter.” He offered a hand. Severus shook, reluctantly. “I’m new – haven’t met all the shop owners yet. Are you the bakery or the tattoo parlour?”

Severus pushed up his dark sleeves, revealing his other canvas. “Do I look like a baker?” To his shock, the officer took his outstretched arm and turned it towards the street lamp.

“Incredible.”

Severus stayed silent as the second arm was admired.

“You’re probably booked up for ages.”

“What?”

“Don’t suppose you have any openings?”

“Ink requires serious thought. A flash decision isn’t…”

“I’ve had the design for years, but I’ve been holding off until I found…”

“A man vandalising his own property?”

“The right artist.”

Unsettled, Severus turned and busied himself with the clean up. He heard retreating footsteps and a muffled _good night, then_. He stood, knowing he’d likely regret his decision.

“Half ten, tomorrow. Be prompt.”


End file.
